Katrina
Katrina was a villager from Carvahall who was the daughter of Sloan and Ismira, granddaughter of Alden. She joined the Varden and married Roran. Biography Origins Katrina was the daughter of Sloan and Ismira. She grew up in Palancar Valley. Engagement to Roran In 7999 AC she was betrothed to Roran. Roran is romantically interested in her and it is mutual, but Roran worried about how he was to provide for her and marry her. Their relationship was difficult, as Katrina's father, Sloan, was against the idea of marriage between them from the beginning. After Roran's family's house was destroyed by the Ra'zac, he was also in a bad position economically. Nevertheless, Katrina was set on marrying him. Katrina was introduced when Eragon goes into Sloan's butcher shop to buy meat. Her father adamantly refused to even touch the mysterious 'stone' that Eragon attempted to pay him with - the 'stone' was later found to be a dragon egg - and demanded coins, only because Eragon claimed to have found it in the Spine. Katrina tried to reason with her father, but he spoke sharply and rudely to her and she tossed her hair and left, offended. Roran later met her in secret and they exchanged a kiss. Eragon commented on it and Roran told him that he was going to Therinsford to earn enough money so that he could provide for a wife. He sent Katrina a message later, saying that she was the most beautiful woman in the world and he thought of little anything else. Attack on Palancar Valley When the Ra'zac, accompanied by Imperial troops, attacked Carvahall, Roran was worried. Katrina was desperate to be married to him and tells him that her father Sloan is pushing some suitors at her. Katrina told Roran that if he does not ask for her hand, she will marry another. Roran is hurt by this and later, after another soldiers attack, proposes to her and she accepts.Eldest, p.132 Later, when it was clear that Carvahall would lose its battle against the soldiers and the Ra'zac, Roran begs Katrina to hide in the Spine along with the rest of the children and some of the women. Katrina objects, because she wants to remain with him and doesn't want to worry about him and not know if he is all right. They come to an uneasy compromise-Roran will never ask this of her again and Katrina will go. Apprehended by Sloan On the day the children departed for the Spine, Katrina came with a bundle on her back and her father sees her. He grabs her and demands an answer to why she thinks she is going into the Spine. He shakes her and starts to drag her along the ground in the direction of their house. Roran hits Sloan and saves Katrina from his clutches. Sloan dives for her and she dodges. Sloan angrily demands to know why Roran is interfering and Roran then reveals their engagement. Sloan is furious and forces Katrina to choose between them. Katrina is heartbroken at that demand. She loves her father and she loves Roran. In her grief, Katrina tears at her hair, but she ends up choosing Roran. Sloan then disowns her, weeping, as well as denies her her mother's inheritance. He walks off, obviously heartbroken. Katrina is comforted by Elain and the villagers spoke words of comfort and advice to the pair. Katrina is brought into Horst and Elain's house. Elain tells Roran that he had better take good care of Katrina because she has just lost everything that she has for him. Roran is sent away while Katrina sobs for the loss of her father's love, or so she thinks. Elain comforts her, but it has little affect. She goes to bed early and then later, when Roran returns to the house and goes into his room, Katrina joins him and they fall asleep in each other's arms. It is, however, implied that they had sex. Captured by Ra'zac Katrina is awoken when the Ra'zac and the soldiers break into Roran's room and attempt to capture him. When they fail, the Ra'zac grab Katrina from Roran instead. Roran is enraged and kills every one of the soldiers, but the Ra'zac run off, holding Katrina while she screams for help. Roran pursues them, but then one of the Ra'zac grabs his arm, breaks it and pecks at his shoulder, damaging it badly. Roran has no strength to chase after them and Roran is forced to watch as Katrina disappears. Some villagers run to the scene and say they found Byrd, the watchman, dead. They help him up and they follow the trail to the soldiers' camp. One of the soldiers stands up to the Ra'zac and they kill him. They then take Katrina on their steeds and Sloan tries to take her, but they double cross him. Sloan killed Byrd to meet with the Ra'zac and let them into the village to capture Roran. However, the Ra'zac just take Sloan and Katrina. Katrina is taken to Helgrind and kept captive. She is interrogated and kept out of the sun, as well as away from her father. Roran is determined to save Katrina, but he cannot leave Carvahall to the soldiers and the Ra'zac, so he convinces the villagers to leave and seek safety with the Varden. After a long and hard journey, they make it. After Roran was reunited with Eragon, the two cousins resolved to rescue her. However, when Eragon scryed her, he and Roran saw her locked up in Helgrind. Rescue and return to the Varden In Brisingr, Katrina was rescued from Helgrind by Roran, Eragon and Saphira. The two Ra'zac and the two Lethrblaka are killed in the rescue. At first, she cannot bear to be in the light, after her long imprisonment in Helgrind, but Eragon tears a part of his tunic and makes a blindfold for her. Katrina is then introduced to Saphira and becomes the first human besides Brom, Eragon and Roran to ride her. Roran and Katrina return to the Varden on Saphira and there they greet Nasuada and all other leaders or representatives currently with the Varden in Surda. Nasuada, along with the rest of the Varden, is curious about Katrina. Shortly after Katrina and Roran's return to the Varden, it is revealed that Katrina is pregnant, possibly as a result of the night before her capture but most likely since she was freed from Helgrind. She and Roran plan to get married as soon as possible to save her and Roran's honor. Later, when Roran and Katrina are talking together under the sky, they see a little ship that Arya made of grass while returning to the Varden with Eragon and watch it float away. Marriage Since Katrina does not have her mother's inheritance, or her dowry, Nasuada has a light blue dress with a lace train twenty feet long made for Katrina and gives her a fine dowry, in order that her wedding will be memorable. Arya asks two doves to fly over Katrina's head and they drop a circlet of daffodils as a crown for Katrina's hair before flying off. They have Eragon marry them and he gives them two rings as a wedding gift. These rings do three things. First, if Roran and Katrina twist the ring once around their finger and say 'Help me, Shadeslayer; help me, Brightscales' Eragon and Saphira will hear their call and come to them. Second if either of them is close to death, it will alert Eragon and Saphira. Finally as long as the rings are touching their skin, they will always be able to find one another. Eragon also gives Roran one more gift- his horse, Snowfire. Snowfire means a lot to Eragon because he was Brom's horse. Roran is pleased to have such a fine horse and thanks Eragon. Katrina had not yet had the child at the end of Brisingr but she and Roran eventually agreed that she would leave the Varden to raise their unborn child elsewhere, unless Galbatorix has been overthrown by the time that the child is born. They at first argue, but she states that it is not unlike when he begged her to stay safe in the Spine. Katrina says that she doesn't want to leave him, but that she must if their child is to live. Roran finally agrees with her, albeit through his dread of the day when Katrina must leave. Roran's punishment She became very angry with Nasuada after it is clear that she planned to punish Roran for insubordination. She begs Nasuada to reconsider, but Nasuada is adamant. When Katrina visits Roran, he begs her not to stay and watch, he doesn't want her to see him suffer and in turn, to suffer as well. After he has been flogged with fifty lashes - enough to kill some men - Roran is mostly healed by Trianna and Angela. When it is revealed that Nasuada allowed this as to send him on another mission, Katrina questions her sanity. Roran tries to placate her, but she shrugs him off and angrily lectures Nasuada. Nasuada responds with ringing authority and it is not well matched against Katrina's fury. Katrina does not attempt to be polite to the leader of the Varden, despite the gifts she had given Katrina for her wedding. However, Nasuada appoints Roran as a commander, seeing as his insubordination was justified and knowing he would get himself killed next time if he disobeyed. Katrina is overjoyed at Roran's success and seems less angry with Nasuada. End of the war Katrina gave birth to Ismira, a girl with a grip of iron. Eragon promises many things to Katrina and Roran about Ismira. Katrina was the sole inspiration of Roran during his battles with the Varden. At one point, Roran gives up during a battle and accepts what he believed to be his inevitable death. After he survives having a wall fall on him, he admits to Katrina after returning home of how comfortable he had been at that moment about his death and she reassures him that he is the bravest strongest man that she knows. Behind the scenes Katrina was played by Tamsin Egerton in the Eragon movie, but was entirely cut from the movie later on. Though she was featured in two deleted scenes on the DVD, one where she distracted Sloan and gave Eragon meat as she pretended to chase him out of the store and the other where she leaves Carvahall with Roran. In the deleted scenes, it appears that Eragon has something of a crush on her. Description Katrina was a tall, slender girl, at the age of either 17 or 18 in the movies (16 in the books), with long copper hair, smooth white skin, and a pretty face. She was considered to be very attractive, strong boned, and a certain force of gaze and bearing that made Nasuada think that, had Roran been the one captured, Katrina could have done the same to rescue Roran as he did for her. References fr:Katrina de:Katrina es:Katrina nl:Katrina pl:Katrina ru:Катрина Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Varden Category:Carvahall villagers Category:Royalty